The Scariest Place on Earth
by wingweaver84
Summary: (Inspired by the "Abandoned by Disney" creepypasta) America and the other nations travel to Happy Valley,Disney's very first amusement park. But what lies within the abandoned park are things that should never have seen the light of day-and certainly what no living thing should ever experience.
1. Chapter 1

The Scariest Place on Earth

Chapter One

Author's note:this fanfic was inspired by the "Abandoned by Disney" creepypasta by Slimebeast. I own neither that nor Hetalia;that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. First time I read this story,I lost a night of sleep. Now I'm utterly fascinated by the concept of an abandoned Disney park somewhere in the southern States. But I digress.

Warning:This chapter contains a scene that some might find disturbing(ie psychological senior problems)and a sliiiiiiight bit of Prussia bashing(figuratively and literally!)Enjoy!

"_But since then,I refuse to vatch any anime episodes. I vould prefer to see fanmade gore over official ones any time."_

And with that,Prussia flicked on the light switch. A ll of the nations present at the World Conference building wore bored expressions-except for Italy,who was clinging onto Germany like a literal lifesaver. "Why?!Why would you do that to me,Germany?!,"he whimpered.

Germany sighed in annoyance. "_Mein Gott,_Italy,it vas just a story!Ve vould never do that to you!" His blue eyes met those of Japan's,and the two nations silently nodded as if in agreement to some unspoken pact.

"You call that scary?,"England muttered as he sipped his tea. "I've read American cookbooks more horrifying than that."

Prussia angrily threw down his microphone and sat down in his chair,crossing his arms and pouting like a child. "Critics,"he mumbled under his breath.

"Ha ha ha!,"America laughed as he took the microphone. "Ok,dudes,let's face it:Prussia's story was lame. Now if you want a scary story-and I mean a story that's _good and scary_-"

"My story _vas_ scary!"

Prussia's head was suddenly hit with the business end of a metal pipe,causing him to slump over in his chair with his face on the table. A massive bump was forming on his skull. "The nations are talking,_da_?" Russia tossed his (now bent in half)pipe aside. "Proceed,Amerika,"he said.

America cleared his throat. "Anyway,"he said,"this happened on my last trip to Disneyland."

"I'm bored already,"England muttered.

" I had just gotten off the 'Small World' ride when I happened to run into this old dude standing in the shadows over by the port-a-potties. He was wearing really old clothes and had white hair and a long beard. He handed me this really old rolled up paper and a rusted piece of metal on a chain. 'Get the truth out,'he urged. 'And remember,things are not what they seem.' Then the security dudes came and the old dude ran faster than Sonic the Hedgehog looking for a bathroom after a few too many chili dogs."

The atmosphere in the room was one of even _more _boredom.

"How is _that_ any scarier?,"Canada said.

"Because,"America continued,"when I got home,I opened up the roll of paper. It's a map of Happy Valley,the very first Disney park. According to the old man,they started building it in the late 30s when _Snow White_ came out and it was finished in 1943. He didn't say anything else about it. And the piece of metal is a locket."

"But I thought Disneyland was the first park?,"Japan asked.

"So did I,dude,"America replied. "But this is proof." He revealed the map,a yellowed and ripped piece of paper. Still stuck to it was a red wax seal stamped with the familiar "D" logo belonging to the Disney Company. The map was spread out over the table so that the other nations could look at it.

Happy Valley appeared to be(at least in the 40s)a full-fledged fairy tale themed amusement park,with no expense spared on the design. A huge castle,presumably Snow White's,was at the center of the map,surrounded by a moat. Various other places on the map included the home of the Seven Dwarves,an attraction involving Pinocchio and the whale,and a petting zoo in Bambi's forest. Surrounding the park was what looked to be a riverboat ride,probably based on _Steamboat Willie. _At the entrance of the park stood a gigantic gate,with a sign,flanked with tall wooden posts. The copyright date in the corner read "Happy Valley,1943".

"Well,I'll be,"England marvelled. "But why are you telling us all this?"

"Hidden in the locket,besides a picture,was a note,"America explained. "It's all old and faded,but I think it's an SOS." He pulled the locket out from his pants pocket and opened it. There was a photo of a young woman inside,as well as another yellowed piece of paper. The inscription on the door of the locket read:

_To my darling Helen on the eve of our first year anniversary_

_Love Isaac_

_September 24 1943_

He handed it to England. "See if you can read that,dude,"America asked.

England had to squint. "I can't,"he had to admit. "The ink's too faded. What the bloody hell makes you think it's an SOS?"

"Probably because of the 'help' scrawled at the top of it,"Germany muttered.

The green eyes flew up to the top line,where the four letter word was the only clear thing on the whole page. Embarrassed,he passed the note back to America. "And you say_ I_ need glasses?,"the younger nation smirked.

"Stuff it,you git,"England grumbled. "You still haven't told us what this is really all about."

"Here's the thing,dudes,"America announced,placing both his hands on the table. "If this really is a cry for help,obviously someone out there needs it. What kind of hero would I be if I were to ignore it?"

Eleven pairs of eyes widened to an insane degree.

"Are you insane?,"England cried. "America,this note is at least 70 years old! The person who wrote it is likely long gone by now!"

"We at least have to try,right?"

"No,_you_ seem to have to try. We're keeping out of it!"

"Hold on,"Japan interrupted. He pulled his hand down thinking he was being rude. "Where is this place supposed to be?"

"Florida,I think. At least that's what the old dude had said."

"And isn't it full of alligators?"

"Yep."

"Then you can't go alone. I might as well come with you. And besides,I've always wanted to see Florida."

"_What?!"_

"Aw,sweet dude!,"America cried. "I knew you wouldn't let me down!" He shook Japan's hand,oblivious to the other nation's discomfort.

"I'll go too,I guess,"Canada added. "Not that it matters,no one will notice me anyway."  
America put his arm around his brother. "Don't be silly,bro,"he said. "You know we love ya."

_Ok,so he's got two fools on his side_,England thought to himself. _But there's no way the others will follow. Except for maybe the frog,he'd make good gator bait. And the Spanish ghoul,and maybe the Russian monster. I know for a fact that Germany won't have anything to do with it._

"Vhy not?,"Germany shrugged. "Might be fun."

This was where England's jaw dropped even lower. "Not _you_ of all people,"he whispered.

"How about you,Italy?,"Germany asked. The smaller nation nodded slowly. "Only if Romano comes too,"he added.

Spain grinned. "Of course he will!,"he said. "And so will I!"

"Speak for yourself,dammit!,"Romano yelled. "I didn't give you permission to volunteer my services!I have a lot of knitting to do at home!And Belgium invited me for breakfast that morning!"

"_Mon Dieu_,this is getting to be quite a group,"France exclaimed. "So I guess I'll be joining along too."

"Don't forget about the awesome me!,"Prussia cried,having seemly recovered from his concussion.

"China and I want to come too,da?,"Russia added,towering over China. China was scared out of his wits by those words.

England threw up his hands. "Fine!,"he yelled. "Go on your little death march!But don't come crying to me when things force you to return to reality!" He turned on his heels and stormed out of the room,slamming the door shut behind him. The door was torn off its hinges and crashed to the floor.

"He'll come around,"America said apologetically. "He always does." He pulled out a notepad. "Still,I'd better get that door appraised. I'm sure his boss will want to know the cost for the repairs."

It was decided that they would set out on their trip a year from now. That would give the nations plenty of time to prepare,and America to do some proper research on Happy Valley. The latter was easier said than done. There was nothing at all online about the park. Even Estonia's help could reveal nothing about it,and a trip to the President was pointless,as the President kept insisting that information concerning Happy Valley was classified. However,a shred of hope came from a high-ranking government official,who had connections with some former employees of the park.

Unfortunately,almost none of them would speak about the place. It seemed like they were all too afraid. Except for one.

One night,a woman in her nineties met with America at his home. She was ushered in by a nurse from her old age facility and left alone with America in his living room. The woman had heard from her son,who worked at the White House,that someone he worked under was looking for this information and,since she was not going to be around much longer,decided she would give him what he was looking for-at least what she could.

Before he left,the nurse had taken America aside and spoke with him in private. "I understand you want to speak with her,"he said. "But you must know that she has not been in the best mental health. She never has been. So please,try not to upset her if you can help it."

America nodded,and he was left alone with the old woman. "Thank you for coming,ma'am,"America said. "I really appreciate it. Could you at least tell me your name?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry,Alfred,"she apologized. "Even though I'm old and useless,I don't want to jeopardize my family by telling you that." Her voice died to a whisper. "People are looking for me,you understand. They have been for decades now."

America smiled sadly. Could this be what the nurse was talking about? The paranoia?

"I understand,"he said. He sat down across from her wheelchair. "I'd be thankful for anything you can tell me about Happy Valley. Even its location would help."

The woman thought for a moment. "Happy Valley was indeed the first Disney park,"she said. "I was working there the day it opened in 1943. Only 20 years old at the time,just a small-town girl from Oklahoma,working in the southwestern regions of Florida,down at the very bottom of the state. Oh,it was a beautiful place. It made you feel as though you had just walked into a storybook. But there were things,Alfred,that none of us knew about. Horrible,unearthly things. When I found the truth about them,I lost my mind. I spent many years after in a mental home. A lot of my fellow employees did-those of us that made it out of there alive."

"What happened?,"America asked.

"Now it is my turn to ask you,young one,"the woman replied. "Why do you want to know all this? Are you looking to silence me or my surviving former coworkers?"

"What?No!,"America cried. "I was given a map-"

She took his hand in her wrinkled one. "Stay away from Happy Valley!,"she snarled."You will lose everything you are!" Her grip grew tighter;America gasped in pain as her sharp nails dug into his skin. He tried to pry her hand away. "And while you're at it,_stay away from me!_"

"But I don't want to harm you!,"America protested. "There was a map,a locket and an SOS note given to me by some old dude at Disneyland! He's the one who inspired me to go there!"

"_Lies!"_

A mad look appeared on her face,one that would have rivalled Russia's. "I know your kind,"she whispered. "You want to put us all out of your misery because of what we know. Well,I'm old now,so do what you must. But for your sake, leave that hellish place in the past!You will lose your mind,your soul,your existence!And you will have no one to blame but yourself!" A manic cackle escaped her lips. America's blood froze in his veins.

"The castle,"the woman mumbled tonelessly. "The castle is the source of the madness. Do not approach the castle! And the forest...you don't want to even _see_ the forest." America's hand started to bleed from the nails. The cackle became demented laughter that reminded him of the Joker. "The madness!The madness returns!And it's all because of _Happy Valley!_,"the woman spat. Then she went quiet. Obviously the episode took a lot out of her.

America managed to pry her hand off. Ignoring the pain in his own hand,he slowly stood up and put it on her shoulder. "Ma'am?,"he asked quietly. "Are you ok?"

The woman's eyes shot open,and she looked straight into his blue eyes. The manic look seemed to still be there. "Nothing is what it seems,"she hissed. "_Nothing is what it seems!"_

It was then that the nurse,hearing the commotion,ran in and grabbed the handles of the wheelchair. "I'm so sorry,"he said to America as he wheeled the woman out of the room and towards the waiting van outside. The woman turned her head back towards America and pointed a bony finger at him.

"You will lose everything!,"the woman wailed as she left. "_Everything!_"

America didn't get much sleep that night. The woman's warning echoed through his head like a broken record player. But his determination to find Happy Valley grew stronger,and he now knew that he had to go,hero complex or not.

A/N:There it is,my first chapter. Just to let you know a few things,the first of which is that Happy Valley(most likely)does not exist. It is just in my imagination. I might even do a fictional map of it at some point and post it on deviantArt. The inspiration again comes from the "Abandoned by Disney" creepypasta,which scared the pants off me at first but grew on me. By the way,if Mowgli's Palace really did exist,is there anyone out there who has visited it?

Secondly,I have no idea(as of yet)when Happy Valley shut down or what caused it to. I'll come up with that as time goes on. Thirdly,Disneyland was the first Disney park actually built,opening in 1955 in Anaheim,California. At least 4 Disney films had been released that year,most notably _Lady and the Tramp._Lastly,the line from Prussia's not very scary story was from another creepypasta,Hetalia Axis Powers:Episode 23.5. I'm not sure who the author of it is,but I salute you for it.

On to Chapter Two.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The year went by in a flash,and one bright and sunny June morning about fifty nations were standing at the bus terminal in New York City. America had rented a bus big enough to hold them all(the President was _not_ happy to receive the bill!)and had made the preparations for the trip,including camping gear and survival equipment. He had also made Canada responsible for the documenting,and provided him with a state of the art video camera. The quiet nation,who had been the first to arrive since he was America's neighbour,was standing there with it that morning,videotaping the other nations as they arrived. Kumajirou was right by his side with a little saddle bag strapped to him that carried things like batteries and spare tapes.

America,ironically,was the last one to arrive at the terminal.

"Morning,dudes!,"he called as he got out of the taxi. "Are you all ready?"

There was a chorus of "yes" from the group. "Excellent!,"America exclaimed. "Then let's board!"

"Hold on!,"a voice called.

All eyes turned to see a sullen England stagger up towards them,baggage in tow. The island nation was not at all pleased with himself for having flown all the way to New York just so he could take a cheerful little bus tour to the strange lands of the southern United States. He was,however,happy to see that the other two members of the Magic Trio,Norway and Romania,were in attendance.

"England,dude! You're coming!,"America cried in joy. He wrapped his arms around his former guardian.

"Get off me,you git!,"England yelled. "I'm not here because I want to be. Your foolish behaviour is out of line again,and if I'm not there to keep you out of trouble,no one else apparently will."

America didn't happen to hear any of it. "Glad you changed your mind,dude,"he said. "Look at all the others that decided to come along!Guess the thrill of urban exploration is something no one can resist!"

"Urban _stupidity_,you mean,"England muttered under his breath. But nothing more was said between the two. America and England climbed onto the bus and two hours later,after facing some very heavy traffic for so early in the morning,left behind the busy streets of New York. It was going to be a very long ride,and the nations fortunately had ways to keep themselves entertained. Some slept the whole way(Greece),some had video games or books,and some resorted to the simple forms of enjoyment:good old fashioned international fighting. The entire way Canada was documenting the trip and interviewing the other nations on their thoughts.(A/N:I smell sequel,honestly)Of course,most of them had no idea who he was.

Germany was the driver,which could be interpreted as either good or bad.

The "good" side meant that he was able to follow the rules of the road:keeping under the speed limit,following all the road signs,hiding contraband from the cops when being stopped for a seat belt check. (Netherlands hid his stash in a very discreet place:the bottle that held Prussia's allergy medication.)

The "bad" was that he had a very short fuse after an exhausting night of trying to keep Italy out of his room,and was constantly screaming at the top of his lungs for the warring nations to stop fighting. As usual,no one listened to him because they were too busy fighting. His left eye was twitching uncontrollably.

The biggest assault to his nerves involved the frying pan that narrowly avoided his head and smashed the windshield of the bus.

The nations screamed as the bus swerved violently and,after a stomach churning figure eight spin,somehow stopped on a dime. Germany pulled all three members of the Bad Friends Trio off the bus(since they were the ones who had started the whole thing),beat them to a pulp and then calmly got back onto the bus. The trio crawled back on and took their seats. They didn't speak a whole word the rest of the trip. Neither did Germany,once Sweden took over the wheel. He sat in the seat with Italy,who was watching anime on his portable DVD player,and was pretty much forced to watch every episode of "Naruto" that was ever released. And it was the 4Kids version. Having insisted on the window seat,Germany tried in vain to open said window and jump out of the bus,but it was useless.

~The end of the road came two weeks later in a really overgrown area of southern Florida. The bus couldn't travel any further through the woods,and America was convinced without any (reasonable)doubt that this was the place they were looking for.

"Okay,dudes,"America said. "Looks like we'll have to go on foot from here on in. So a few things before we do:one,someone needs to stay here with the bus. Since Greece is asleep,he's it. Do not wander off from the group. We can't waste time searching through the woods for you."

"Just a minute,"England cried. "Who the bloody hell put you in charge?"

"Um,England,"Japan spoke up. "He did organize the whole thing."

"It'll be okay,England,"Canada said. "America is just trying to keep us safe. We both know how to survive in the wild,so he knows what he's talking about."

England crossed his arms and kept silent.

The nations gathered up their gear and,once everyone was ready,started hiking into the thick woods. Within fifteen minutes everyone was grumbling from the heat and the excessive bugs looking for lunch. The bug spray that they brought was no good,and there was no wind to cool them off.

What was strange about the forest was that there were none of the normal sounds that one would be associated with. There were no birds singing,no crickets or cicadas making noise,not even frogs croaking. The silence was unsettling.

America led the group,holding the map in front of him. "Okay,dudes,"he called out. "The entrance to the park was flanked by two big poles holding a sign. That should be our real starting point."

England was still sceptical about the whole thing. "And you really expect to find it here?,"he muttered.

"If we're lucky,"America replied.

~No one noticed that Seychelles had wandered away from the group,having seen some wildflowers that she wanted to pick. As an oceanic nation,she was not used to seeing such common flowers like daisies or dandelions. There were none growing anywhere except for this specific spot,which she found odd.

The flowers turned out to be plastic,as she soon discovered. Closer inspection revealed them to be planted in an old clay pot,with its original blue paint chipped away. Shrugging,she dug the dirt away from the pot and lifted it up out of the hole. She figured she could take the pot and,with a new coat of paint,give it a new home for her own flowers.

Her brown eyes caught movement behind her,and she turned her head around.

It was a doe.

A doe with blue eyes,and green coloured fur.

Deer were also not something that Seychelles had seen a lot of;sure,she had seen them on television,but never one in real life. That is why the colouring of the doe did not really strike her as out of the ordinary.

For a few minutes,the doe and Seychelles just stared at one another. The blue orbs stared into the dark brown eyes of the island nation. Then the doe cautiously stepped towards Seychelles,presumably enticed by the plastic flowers in the pot.

"They're not real,"Seychelles told her.

The doe opened her mouth to bite the flowers...revealing a set of razor-sharp teeth.

Seychelles screamed in terror and threw the pot to the ground. The pot shattered into a million pieces.

The doe ignored the plastic flowers,keeping her eyes trained on Seychelles. A horrible roar erupted from the deer. Seychelles screamed again.

~"Did you hear that?,"Austria asked. "It sounded like Seychelles!"

"Dammit,I said for everyone to stay together!,"America cursed. He ran off towards the sounds. "Don't anybody move from this spot!,"he warned. From the noise,it was unlikely anyone was going to do otherwise.

"I'll go help him!,"Japan said. He chased after America,who was now vanishing quickly into the darkness of the forest. His sword was unsheathed before he started running.

"I knew it,"England gloated,leaning against a tree. "Trouble already. Well,screw you guys,I'm going home...or back to the bus,I guess."

Romania grabbed him by the arm. "America wants us to stay together!,"he said.

"Well,that git can just rot for all I care!,"the bushy-browed nation growled. "I'm not putting up with this!"

"Then we'll come with you,"Norway said. "The Magic Trio should at least be together."

"Fine!,"England said. The three,ignoring the protests of the other nations,walked away and disappeared into the trees,little realizing that they were being watched. In the chaos,two other nations had vanished,but for other reasons.

~Seychelles had been backed into an old tree trunk. She trembled as the doe continued her approach.

"Please don't eat me!,"she cried.

The doe didn't listen.

The jaws opened to grab her arm. Seychelles shut her eyes for the inevitable attack.

Suddenly,there was a loud_ bang_,followed by a _thud_.

"Are you alright,Seychelles?,"a voice asked.

She opened her eyes to see America and Japan standing in front of her. The deer was dead,a hole in her skull. America's gun was smoking. Both of the other nations wore serious expressions,Japan's of concern and America's of anger.

"I told you to stay with the group,"America said angrily. His eyes suddenly darted down to the deer. "What the hell is _that_?,"he exclaimed. The anger was obviously gone in a flash as the three got a better look at the doe. "It's all...freaky."

"It was a deer,"Seychelles explained. "At least it looked like one. But it had sharp teeth and it was going to eat me!" She started crying.

"A deer with green fur?,"Japan asked. "No normal deer has green fur. Or teeth like these." He used the tip of his sword to pull the deer's gums up,showing the pointed teeth. "What is this,some kind of hybrid?"

His eyes caught something metallic on the ground. There,in the soil from the pot,was a small key. He picked it up and cleaned off the remaining dirt with his sleeve. The key was a bit rusted,but it looked like it could still work.

"America,look what I found,"he called. His words went unheard.

America's attention had turned to the tree trunk Seychelles had been leaning against. The top,which came to about his chin,was jagged as though it had been broken off in a storm. But the trunk itself,save for a few spots where bark had been torn off,was smooth. Without a word,America glanced around and,not too far away,spotted a similar trunk that was in somewhat worse shape but identical to the first one. The entire thing still stood,towering about twenty feet above them. A rusted hook was still screwed to the trunk,with an old broken rope hanging from it. Screw holes remained on both trunks;they probably held the hinges for the gates.

"Is this...?"Japan whispered.

Three pairs of eyes flickered from the map to the trunks several times.

He could now picture it-the trunks in their heyday,a gigantic wooden sign hanging between them with the words "Welcome to Happy Valley" engraved on it. Rows of beautiful plants would have lined the gate as visitors entered and exited.

"Hey guys!,"America called. "We found the entrance!"

~A few minutes later the other nations had gathered at the trunks. When Japan had gone to fetch them,America had done some searching for the missing sign. He found an old rotted piece of wood with the words "elc to ppy lle" carved into it. Just inside the missing gate,he wiped some of the debris off the ground with his hand to reveal what had been a paved walkway.

This was definitely the place.

He grinned as he rejoined Seychelles on the other side.

"Okay,dudes,"America announced once the other nations had joined them. "This is indeed the place. Once we reach the center we'll break off into groups and explore the entire thing. Each group will be given a camera from that point on and will document your experience with it. Canada,bro,you'll be with me." He gestured towards the gate. "Now then,"he said,"let's go explore Happy Valley."

The nations followed him through the gate and down the overgrown path that led into Disney's first amusement park;the feeling of uneasiness hung in the air like the foul-smelling smoke from Netherlands' pipe.

End Chapter Two

A/N:I was so very happy to finally receive my first review for this!It really makes me feel like I can continue with a story if people like it.

On to Chapter Three.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N:Sorry for the long delay in updating;I really hate writers' block sometimes. Not to mention the stress in my own personal life,but anyway,here's the next chapter!Hope you enjoy!

~It didn't take long for the Magic Trio to become lost.

About fifteen minutes after leaving the other nations,they found they were wandering around in circles. And every step of the way,England was cursing,sometimes at America,sometimes at himself,and sometimes at the whole stupid world. Neither Norway nor Romania felt like reminding him that none of them were _forced_ to go on this excursion. Well,actually,Norway was;Denmark had seen the signup list,put down his name and then(as the so-called "King of Scandinavia")decreed that the other Nordics would join him.

England kicked the nearest tree,only to be met with a loud metallic sound,a sore foot and an even more sore head when a branch broke off the tree and hit him on the head. "_Bloody tree!,_"he screamed,hopping around on one foot.

The kick had opened a door on the opposite side of the tree. Still nursing his injured foot,he hobbled over to the opening and looked inside. There,in a hidden compartment,was an old leather bound book with a lock. The cover was blank.

"A journal?,"Romania wondered. England shrugged.

"If it is,it's been hidden in a really good hiding place,"he admitted. "It shouldn't be a problem to get the lock off,considering how old it is."

Despite its age,the rusted lock refused to give. There was no spell that England could recall to remove it.

"Can you do anything?,"he asked Romania,handing him the book.

The lolita-hatted nation shook his head. "I deal in necromancy,not lock picking,"he said.

"What about you,Nor-"

Both nations turned to see that the third member of the trio was missing.

"Norway?"

There was no sign of him anywhere. It was as if the Nordic had vanished into thin air.

"Blast it!,"England cried. "Where did he go?!"

The two searched for some possible sign,but there was nothing.

"What now?,"Romania asked. England stood silent for a minute,his eyes closed.

"You called?"

The fanged nation jumped as a small voice startled him. His red eyes widened as a green rabbit with wings appeared before them.

"Flying Mint Bunny!,"England cried with joy. "I need a favor! Gather the fairies and see if you can find Norway,will you?"

The small bunny nodded and flew off into the woods,followed by at least two dozen glowing balls of light with wings. Romania was stunned.

"A flying rabbit?Really?,"he said. "My magic arsenal is better than that!"

"I don't count vampires and zombies as 'magical',"England scoffed. "If anything they're useless."

"_Useless?!_,"Romania argued. "At least my supernatural friends can be seen by everyone!"

"Is that before or after the people who see them run screaming in terror like they've just seen Russia in a panda costume? Or,"England said with a large grin on his face,"like they've just seen a picture of you and Hungary getting rather...intimate?"

"_You die now!_,"Romania shrieked as he lunged towards England. The two wrestled with each other for at least ten minutes,unaware that a glowing pair of eyes was watching them from the trees.

~Meanwhile,the other nations made their way down the overgrown path that led to the main area of the park. The further they went,the less wild the environment became. Large evergreen trees lined the pathway and the main entrance to the park,and although the grass was covered in weeds,there were still some telltale signs of prior maintenance(like an old push mower laying on the ground). They walked past what was left of the admissions station,now merely three broken wooden walls and a door.

The sight before them left the nations breathless.

A large courtyard lay before them,with a massive stone fountain in the center of the area. The centerpiece of the fountain was Mickey Mouse,dressed in his _Sorcerer's Apprentice_ costume;his hands were stretched out so that it appeared as though he was commanding the water to rise. To the north stood the remains of Snow White's castle. The structure looked to be in pretty good shape after seventy years,although the paint was completely gone from the exterior and there were signs of water damage leaking down the wall from the top of a broken tower.

Faded wooden signs pointed to various areas of the park devoted to each of the films that had come out in the years it was open for. A pile of rusted metal in the distance suggested that the builders were in the middle of designing a new attraction before the closing of Happy Valley,possibly for _Cinderella_. The shape of the metal looked to be the skeleton of what would have ended up being the pumpkin coach.

The group gathered at the fountain so that America could tell them what was going to happen from that point on.

"Hold on,dudes,"America said. "Is someone missing?Seems the group's a bit on the small side..."

"Oh,yeah,"Spain spoke up. "I guess we forgot to tell you that England,Romania and Norway wandered off while you were saving Seychelles."

"_What?!_Who else?!"

~"Thanks for coming with me to find a bathroom,Germany,"Italy said,grinning as he left the remains of the washroom facilities. "I just wish the water was running...and the place was clean...and there was toilet paper."

The taller nation just glared at him in annoyance(and a bit of disgust).

"_Ja,ja,"_Germany said. "Now can ve return to the rest of the group?"

"We should tell them there are washrooms,"Italy advised as the two walked back towards the fountain. "Some of them might need to go really badly."

_I don't think they'd vant to,personally,_Germany thought to himself. To be honest,he had to use a washroom himself,but there was no way a neat freak on his level would approach something like what was around here. There was guano on the roof,for pete's sake!

He finally spotted a decent bush not too far away. "Vait here,"he told Italy as he ducked down behind it.

"The others are probably vondering vhere ve are,"Germany said from the bush. "You dragged me avay so fast I didn't have time to tell them. America's probably going ballistic. I can't figure that guy out!He's alvays -Go-Hamburgers,but on this excursion he's like,vell,he's like _me_!I can't stand it! Who vould have thought he could actually have a serious bone in his body?!"

There was no reply.

"Italy?"

Germany stood up and looked around. The younger nation had disappeared!

"Italy,this isn't funny!Vhere are you?!,"Germany cried. He was now worried. As quick as he could,he ran back towards the fountain and the other nations. Suddenly he tripped over a rock and landed face first into the dirt.

Lifting up a dirt-covered face,he found himself staring into the eyes of a monster.

He didn't have time to yell out for help.

~"Italy and Germany are missing?,"America realized,taking a roll call of nations. "Great. Just great."

"Yeah,great for _you_,"Romano growled. "Where the hell's my brother?!"

"Easy,Romano,"Spain said,trying to calm him down. "He's with Germany. I'm sure he's fine."

"With that potato freak?!I'd rather Veneciano be dead!"

"_Help..."_

All eyes turned to see Romania come staggering out of the woods towards them,clutching the journal in his arms. He looked like he was attacked by an animal or something;his clothes were all ripped and covered with blood. The side of his head was almost as bad.

He barely made it to the fountain before he collapsed. Russia stepped forward and caught him before he hit the pavement. The other nations gathered around them.

"What happened,dude?,"America asked.

Romania shakily held out the journal,which Japan took from him.

"We...found this,"he explained. "England...and Norway...disappeared."

"What happened to you?,"Japan asked.

"Dopey,"Romania whispered. Then his eyes closed and he passed out.

"_Dopey?_As in the _dwarf _Dopey?,"Canada exclaimed,confused.

Prussia shrugged. "He's probably just confused,"he said.

America sighed. "Can someone go with him back to the bus?,"he asked. "He may as well sit this out considering the shape he's in."

"Belarus and I will go with him,"Ukraine volunteered. She would rather have stayed home to be honest,but it was Russia's insistence that she,Belarus and the Baltics all come with him. Actually,he forged their names on the sign up list,so what choice was there in the matter?

Belarus protested. "I'm staying with big brother,"she said.

"That's not open for debate,_malinki sestra,_"Ukraine stated.

With a growl,Belarus gave in,realizing there was no point in arguing with her sister. The two headed back to the bus with Russia following,Romania still in his arms.

"Alright,dudes,listen up,"America announced. "Besides the urban exploration,this has also become a rescue mission."

"I thought it already _was_ a rescue mission,"Austria muttered.

"Yeah,but now we have missing nations to look for,"America replied. "So we have to split up and search the park. Each of the teams will be given a camcorder and a set of walkie-talkies. Keep the lines open at all times;we can't afford to lose anyone else."

The teams were divided for each of the designated movie areas(and the minor ones surrounding them)

Team Snow White

America

Canada

Japan

Hungary

Denmark

Sweden

Poland

South Korea

Team Pinocchio

Spain

Taiwan

Turkey

Finland

Prussia

Netherlands

Switzerland

Vietnam

Team Dumbo

Romano

Iceland

Hong Kong

China

Belgium

Lithuania

Australia

Seychelles

Team Bambi

Estonia

New Zealand

Latvia

France

Austria

Egypt

Cuba

Monaco

With their equipment and instructions,the teams set off in four different directions of the park,not only to explore the park and the origin of this so called SOS note,but now to find the missing nations.

Japan looked at the lock on the journal. _Could it be?_,he thought. Pulling out the key he had found earlier,he put it into the lock. It was a perfect fit!The lock opened effortlessly,and the book was opened. As Japan read the first page,his eyes opened wide.

_We shouldn't have come here_,he thought to himself.

End Chapter Three

A/N Whew!Finally finished with it!It was a really hard chapter to get through,let me tell you. I have plans for the next one,so hopefully it will be updated quicker.

_Malinki sestra_-little sister(Russian)(and I'm typing it out because I don't have Cyrillic symbols on my keyboard)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A/N:I am sooo sorry for the delay in this chapter,I've really been having a hard time with it!Hopefully this will do,and I promise I won't be as long with the next one!Enjoy!

~England's green eyes shot open,and with a groan he sat up. His head hit the top bars of the cage he was sitting in. "Ow ow ow!,"he cried. Looking around,the only thing he could see in the darkness was the cage he was currently locked in,just barely big enough to sit in without trouble. There was nothing else.

"Where the bloody hell am I?,"he wondered aloud.

"_That is only for me to know,"_a voice rang out from the darkness. _"Foolish boy,you wandered into my domain. Now you and your friends will never leave."_

The hairs on the back of England's neck stood up at the chilling voice,but he kept his own steady.

"Yes,well,you can blame my idiot former colony for that,"he replied. "I'm afraid I have nothing to do with it whatsoever."

"_Ah,but you did,"_the Voice continued. _"You found the journal."_

England paused. "The journal?Wait,you mean that book?I don't have it!"

His memory flickered to the final moments he remembered before ending up here. The metal tree in the woods,the finding of the book...

The attack from Dopey?

"_Now do you remember?"_

England nodded slowly. Before passing out,he recalled Romania staggering into the woods after trying to fight off...whatever it was that had attacked him. It looked an awful lot like the bald Dwarf,but England wasn't completely sure. And Romania had been clutching something in his arms;it must have been the journal.

"_It does not matter which of you has possession of it,"_the Voice stated. _"Your fates will all be the same for your trespassing."_

And with that,the Voice went away,leaving England to curse America,and himself,for his current predicament.

~_"Hey,cat-freak!Get off your lazy butt and let us in!"_

Greece was pulled out of his dream rather rudely by loud yelling from outside. Glancing out the windows of the bus door,he saw Russia and his sisters standing there. In Russia's arms was Romania,who was looking in really bad shape.

"_Holy Hera!,"_Greece cried as he opened the door. "What happened?!"

He didn't get an immediate reply. Russia set Romania down on the closest seat and moved out of the way for Ukraine,who had grabbed the bus's first aid kit from under the driver's seat. The two sisters immediately set to work treating Romania's wounds. The injured nation didn't stir the entire time.

"I'm more worried about the wound on his head than any of the others,"Ukraine said. "There are a few that need stitches,but everything else looks like it should heal without any problems."

Russia stood up from the seat behind them. "In that case I'll go back to the others,"he said. "I want you two to stay here with Greece."

That didn't sit too well with Belarus. "I'm coming with you,brother,"she stated. "Double D meets Double Dumb can stay if she wants-"

"I do,"Ukraine replied.

"-But I refuse to wait here like some scared little puppy."

The familiar aura started to surround Russia. "That was not a question,_da_?,"he said menacingly. "If whatever attacked Romania is still out there,I do not want you two to get hurt. Besides,he needs the two of you,and Greece will protect you."

The hairs stood up on the back of Belarus's neck;she reluctantly gave in and the aura dissipated. "I will bring the Baltic brothers back here when I run into them. Be safe!"

With that,Russia left the bus and disappeared back into the woods.

Once the first aid was finished,Greece helped Ukraine lay Romania down on the seat. A pillow was placed under his bandaged head and his hat placed on his chest. Ukraine sat in the seat that Russia had been occupying and watched him,her finger absentmindedly circling the leather surface of the seat in front of her.

Her brother had said they would be safe. She hoped that he was right.

Greece,meanwhile,had decided to go back to sleep with his feet up on the steering wheel. His snoring disrupted the silence that had fallen over them. Extremely annoyed with the sound,coupled with the fact that she felt abandoned by her brother,Belarus sat in the back of the bus,quietly sharpening her knives and contemplating someone's death,most likely that of Greece.

~Night started to fall.

Team Pinocchio had holed up in the area belonging to its namesake. Because the movie involved a vicious man-eating whale,this section of the park had been dedicated to water attractions. All around the nations stood empty tanks and pools,some still containing the remains of the marine creatures that once inhabited them.

A fire had been built,and the nations huddled around it. Most of them were shivering,not from the cold but the creepy atmosphere that settled over them.

"We'll rest here for tonight,"Switzerland(the self-appointed leader)said. "Then we'll resume our searching in the morning."

"I wonder what really happened to Romania?,"Spain asked. "I doubt it was really a dwarf that attacked him;maybe it was a bear or something."

"A bear wouldn't have left him alive,"Turkey replied. "No,it had to have been something smaller."

Finland was still filming;the battery at this point was close to dead considering the two-thirds of the Bad Friends Trio had been hogging it from the moment the teams had been formed. It was a good thing France wasn't on this team,it would have been a whole lot worse.

On the ground beside him,both Taiwan and Vietnam had fallen asleep. Netherlands had gone into the woods,thankfully not too far away,to do some business behind a tree. That didn't seem to be the only thing he was doing,as the nations caught the faint stench of marijuana.

Suddenly there was a cry of surprise from the spot where Netherlands had been standing. Jumping up,Switzerland and Turkey ran to see what was going on,but all they could find was Netherlands' pipe lying on the ground. There was no sign of the Dutch nation anywhere.

"Where the hell did he go?!,"Turkey cried.

"I don't know,but we better leave,"Switzerland replied,strapping his gun across his back. "I'm not taking any chances on losing anyone else. Thank God Liechtenstein's back home."

"Guys!This is unawesome to the extreme!,"Prussia yelled from the campsite."Finland's gone!It's like a hole opened up underneath him and ate him!"

Both nations ran back to the campsite. Sure enough,the Nordic had disappeared as well. His beret was lying on the log he had been sitting on,and the camcorder in pieces on the ground.

"Alright,new plan,"Switzerland said,addressing the remaining nations. At this point both the Asian nations had been woken up by the noise. "We're leaving. Pack up your things and head back to the bus. We can't leave the country because has the keys,but we'll be safe there. And _stay together._"

"What about our missing friends?,"Spain asked.

"There's not much we can do except hope the others find them,"Switzerland shrugged. "I am not losing anyone else to whatever's going on."

"One thing,"Prussia said,holding up the walkie-talkie. "Who gets to tell Sweden what happened to Finland?"

All hearts stopped.

Switzerland rushed over and placed his hand over Prussia's mouth."We _do not tell Sweden_. NO ONE tells Sweden,understand?"

A shudder went through the nations as they recalled the memory. Years ago,in one of his "become one with me" fits,Russia had kidnapped Finland. Sweden of course did not take it well. So he decided to rescue Finland. Long story short,Russia(as well as many other nations)learned that day that Sweden was not a nation to cross.

A growling noise echoed through the woods,interrupting the trip down memory lane.

Something large tore through the bushes and rammed into Switzerland head-on. The xenophobic nation had the wind knocked out of him and fell to his knees gasping for air. Vietnam ran to his aid.

"What is that thing?!,"Switzerland managed to get out.

A flashlight was aimed at the creature.

It was a shark,but not an ordinary shark. On each side of its head,where its gills were located,was grafted a glass and metal canister filled with water. And the shark had legs,actual legs that looked like they'd be natural for a shark if it was a land creature. The coloring was pure black. The land-shark roared again,nearly deafening the nations.

"Stand back,_amigos_,"Spain ordered. He swung his axe at the shark to try and cut off its head. The shark merely bit the axe in two,sending the head of it flying into a nearby tree and lodging there. Spain stared at the stump of his weapon in horror.

The shark grabbed Spain by the leg and tried to drag him off into the woods. The nation cried out in pain and fear.

Bullets from Switzerland's gun did not seem to have any effect;they bounced off the shark's thick hide effortlessly.

"_So you think you can defeat my pet?,"_the Voice mocked. _"I'm sorry to disappoint you. Well,maybe I'm not really." _

A hole appeared  
under Taiwan,and she fell through it. Her sister tried to catch her but she was too late.

Angry,Vietnam charged at the shark with her oar and started swinging at it. "Give me back Taiwan!,"she screamed.

The shark didn't flinch as she continued to pound it over and over. Spain,forgotten by the shark,sat against a tree with a badly bleeding leg. Prussia and Turkey managed to get close enough to help him.

"I'm convinced,we need to get back to the bus,"Turkey said. The two lifted Spain up by his arms and escaped while the shark was distracted. The blood from Spain's injury dotted the ground as they fled.

Meanwhile Switzerland kept firing his gun at the shark,but knew he was close to running out of bullets. An idea popped into his head,and he changed his target. One of his remaining bullets hit the canister on the left side of the shark's head,releasing the water within it. The shark roared in anger and rammed into him again,knocking Switzerland against a tree. The blond nation lay stunned against it for a few moments.

Following Switzerland's example,Vietnam used her oar to smash the other canister. Water drained out of it and onto the ground. She then stepped back,knowing that it was only a matter of time before the shark would become dehydrated. About five minutes later,the shark fell to the ground with no source of water close enough to revive itself with.

Vietnam ran to Switzerland,who had started to come to. She helped him up after making sure that he was all right. Together,the two decided not to retreat,but to press on. Vietnam picked up the walkie-talkie.

~Team Snow White was camped out inside Snow White's cottage. Thankfully it had a working fireplace. A voice suddenly came over the walkie-talkie sitting on the dining table.

"_Can anyone hear me?This is Team Pinocchio-oh,why am I using the stupid name?It's Vietnam,someone pick up please!"_

Being the only one awake,Japan answered the device. He had been reading the journal when the voice of his sister nearly scared him half to death in the silence. "Vietnam!What's wrong?,"he asked.

"_Japan,is that you?,"_the worried voice on the other end asked. _"It's terrible!A shark attacked us in the water park!Netherlands,Finland and Taiwan disappeared like the others,and Spain,Prussia and Turkey headed back to the bus-the shark injured Spain!Now it's just me and Switzerland!"_

At the mention of Finland's name,Japan's eyes flickered over to Sweden. The tall Nordic was asleep with his glasses on the floor beside him. A drop of sweat trickled down Japan's face. Strangely enough,the thing about the shark didn't faze him;the deer incident was enough to tell him that there were indeed strange creatures in this park.

"Keep calm,"Japan said. "I'm at Snow White's cottage. Try to meet us there."

"_Will do. Over and out."_

Once the line went silent,Japan returned uneasily to the journal. Hopefully it could tell him what was going on in this park,and why the nations were vanishing.

End Chapter Four

A/N:It's about time I finished this bloody chapter!I was afraid I was going to have to give it up but I was determined to continue with it. Hopefully it'll give you a (brief)glimpse as to where the missing nations ended up. I'm thinking next chapter will reveal some of the journal entries. I'm not sure about the events that happened between Russia and Finland,but I thought the thing with Sweden going off to rescue poor Finland was really sweet;Sweden's really one of those enigmatic characters that you can't help being fascinated with,and his feelings about Finland add to that. I'm sure he really cares for him a lot.

And I apologize for the wimpy attitudes displayed by some of the female nations,but I wanted to really express how they'd react in certain situations. A deleted idea was for Taiwan to express sorrow for the dead sea creatures in their tanks and Vietnam whispering a prayer in her own language. Well,maybe another time. Read and review,please!

One more thing:please don't ask how the nations got their weapons through US Customs. It's better left a mystery.


	5. Author's Announcement

Hey guys,just to let you know I'm not sure when I'll be updating the story,I've got massive writer's block right now so it's going to take some time to get past I promise I will be getting back to it!In addition to this,I'm currently writing out scripts for a future comic version,and it may end up different from the original version;it depends on what pops into my head. But the end result I'm hoping will be for your continued reviews,I've really appreciated it!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

~Once Japan had ended his conversation with Vietnam,he had returned to the journal. For such a thick book,he was surprised to find that it was not completely full;about three-quarters of it was used,and the last entry was cut short with the ink making its way down the page in a crooked line. Regardless,he decided to return to the beginning to see if there was anything he had missed.

_January 2,1938_

_ came to me today. He wanted my opinion on building an amusement park. Snow White had just come out a month ago,and although it did bring a generous boost to the studio's finances,we were still in the red. However,as his chief accountant,I asked him to give me a month to determine whether or not it could be done. Frankly,I don't believe it can,especially with another movie-Pinocchio,I think-already being worked on. _

_February 5,1938_

_There is no way the park can be built._

_The studio's finances just won't allow something on that magnitude;we'd go bankrupt just buying and maintaining the property,not to mention the utilities,the staff,the catering..._

_Anyway,I was a little uneasy during my meeting with Mr. Disney. He seemed sad,but he seemed to understand. Hopefully when the studio is much more economically sound we can look into it again,but for now it's impossible. As I left his office I saw him fold up the map he had drawn of the park and shove it into his desk drawer. _

_February 10,1938_

_I met an angel today._

_As I was coming back from my coffee break,I bumped into one of the receptionists for the studio. She was the most beautiful creature I ever saw!I asked her if she would like to go with me on my next break,and to my utter surprise she said yes. We parted ways then,and I floated back to my office. _

_February 12,1938_

_Her name is Helen. _

_As we sat in the studio's cafeteria drinking coffee,she told me all about herself. She was sixteen years old and had just moved here from Oklahoma. I was shocked at the age difference-I'm twenty-eight myself,and to me she looked like she was around my age. Upon learning that I decided that maybe she wasn't the one for me after all. But then,she was obviously mature for her age. Maybe that's why I was in love with her,I could connect with her on my level. I made up my mind that I would wait until she was older. When she was eighteen or so I would propose. Until then we would just be friends._

_June 30,1938_

_The park is being built!_

_At least,that's what had announced during the staff meeting today._

_There were strangers in the room with us. Two men stood on either side of wearing dark suits and sunglasses. Another sat at the opposite end of the table. None of them said an entire word during the meeting,and the rest of us felt really uncomfortable with them around. Halfway through the meeting this half-wit blond ran into the room clutching a hamburger and a Coke and practically took over. obviously knew who he was,though the rest of us were utterly clueless as to why this bozo was here. The blond was jabbering excitedly while stuffing his craw with food until the men in black dragged him out._

A creaking sound suddenly ripped Japan from the journal;the sound was low at first but grew loud enough to wake the other nations. Japan's brown eyes shot to the ceiling,where a crack had appeared above them. With a rumbling the crack spread.

"Get out!,"Denmark cried.

No one needed to question it because about two minutes after the nations had evacuated the cottage,something came crashing down from the second floor. A huge cloud of dust billowed out the door,sending the nations into a coughing fit. Once it cleared,America motioned for everyone to stay put as he cautiously ventured back into the cottage.

A thud was heard a minute later.

"What was that?,"Hungary asked.

Canada sighed. Of all the nations,there were three that knew what that sound possibly meant,and those were himself,England and Japan. That sound meant that America had seen something scary-something scary enough to make him faint. Thankfully there hadn't been enough times to really count,but the last time it happened the brothers were staying in an old shack in the woods in Canada for a hunting trip. A storm had blown in unexpectedly,and they were snowed in. The power had gone out and there was not enough wood to heat the shack with.

America had woken up in the middle of the night and found the cabin to be really warm. He looked up from under his piles of blankets to see a woman in a gray dress feeding the woodstove. The woman smiled and then vanished into thin air. Next thing America knew he was on the floor along with his blankets,with Canada standing over him with worry. The younger brother still didn't fully believe the story and figured that America had been dreaming,rolling out of bed in the process.

And so,Canada found himself stepping through the door of the cottage to find just what he expected-America out cold on the floor. What he _didn't_ expect was to find the remains of a wooden bed with "SNOW WHITE" carved into the sides of it. And lying across that wooden bed-or what was left of it-was a wax replica of Snow White herself. It looked so lifelike,almost like it could have been a real life version of her.

Ignoring the figure,Canada stepped over the wreckage to tend to his brother. America didn't come to when Canada slapped his face.

"America,come on,"he coaxed. "It's time to wake up now."

America groaned. "Just five more minutes,England dude,"he whispered. "I'm dreaming of a sea of hamburgers...and what's that?Belarus in a bikini?Serving me Micky D's on a silver platter?"

~Back at the bus,the evil atmosphere surrounding Belarus grew to a level that left everyone else(well,everyone conscious,anyway)desperately wanting to get away.

~"Dammit,America,_get a hold of yourself!" _

The following slap to the face was heard outside. The other nations winced at the sound. "That had to hurt!,"South Korea cried.

America was fully awake now thanks to the rather rude awakening;with a groan he sat up. "Dude..._not cool!"_

"Well,excuse _me!_,"Canada muttered as he helped his brother to his feet.

America's legs gave out suddenly,sending both nations to the floor. America pointed to the waxwork figure in the bed,his face white as a sheet. He tried to speak,but no words came out of his mouth.

"What?,"Canada asked. "It's just a wax figure. It's not alive."

America looked at him straight on. His pupils were so small that they were barely visible.

"Not now,"he whispered.

Completely confused,Canada gave him a weird expression. "What?,"he asked.

"_Not...now,"_America repeated.

"_Korea!,"_a voice screamed from outside. Both nations ran out of the cottage to find that the Asian had vanished. "What happened?!,"America cried.

"He,like,just fell in a hole!,"Poland yelled. "It totally appeared from underneath him and he fell through it!"

"It happened too fast,we couldn't stop it!,"Hungary added.

"Did someone mention Korea?,"a voice called out. Vietnam was standing behind them with Switzerland's arm around her neck. The blond let go of her at this point and managed to stand on his own. "Don't tell me..."

Sweden didn't miss a beat. "Where is Finland?,"he asked.

Vietnam's eyes avoided those of Sweden;the looks of the other nations told her that Korea had suffered the same fate as Finland. Her eyes filled with tears. "He fell,like my brother,"she said softly.

The tall Nordic didn't say another word. Denmark moved in front of him,the only one who fully understood what was going to happen next,and spread out his arms to block Sweden. "I can't let you go off on your own,Sve,"he said. "I know you're worried about Finland but we need you here. And what if something happened to you in the meantime?It won't do him any good,will it?"

Sweden glared at him. Even as the King of Scandinavia,Denmark was afraid of the blond at times,especially when it came to these kinds of things. But he had to talk some sense into him.

"Out of my way,Denmark,"Sweden growled,and shoved Denmark to the ground. Before Denmark even knew what was happening,Sweden had disappeared into the woods.

~"Hey!Open up in there!We need medical attention!,"Turkey yelled. He and Prussia continued to hold Spain up between them,the Spaniard's leg still bleeding all over the place. Ukraine grabbed the first aid kit again as Spain was set down into an empty seat. This time Belarus did nothing to help her sister;she just sat where she was.

"I have good news and bad news,"Ukraine said. "The bad news is that you're going to be in _a lot _of pain for awhile. The good news is that you'll keep the leg."

"Oh,_gracias_,"Spain said sarcastically. "Because it already hurts like a motherf-"

"Forget this place,"Turkey said. "I think we should go back,get the others,beat America to a bloody pulp,get on this bus and get the hell out of here. It's too dangerous."

"But vhat about those who are already missing?"

Ukraine got a worried expression at this point. "Missing?,"she said. "Who's missing?I mean besides England and Norway?"

Turkey and Prussia looked at each other nervously before telling her which nations were currently missing. Ukraine was more than a bit relieved that Russia wasn't one of them,although it occurred to her that he might not have returned to the others since he came back to the bus with them and left again.

"Have you seen Russia?,"she asked. Both of them shook their heads no. "He might still in the voods,"Prussia added.

A knife came whizzing past their heads and landed in the mirror over the driver's seat,waking up Greece. The cat-loving nation screamed as he fell out of the seat and landed on his back painfully. "_Oh,Hera,_"he moaned.

"Take me to big brother,"Belarus snarled as she walked up the aisle and pulled her knife from the shattered mirror.

"We don't know where he is!,"Turkey argued.

"Then we shall find him,won't we?,"Belarus said. "I'm sick of waiting on this bus like a caged animal."She opened the doors and exited the bus. Her sister wanted to protest,but was too scared of Belarus in her current state to even try. "We'll keep an eye on her,"Turkey said apologetically. "Though it'll probably be hell."

"Most likely,"Ukraine said. "Please be careful."

And with that,Turkey and Prussia went chasing off into the woods after Belarus. From experience,both knew that when the only thing on her mind was Russia,she was not to be messed with. The thing about the ghost and the woodstove is actually taken from a true story.

End Chapter Five

A/N:Curse writer's block.

You'll probably notice some changes in the previous chapters. That's because I had gone back and revised them. Hopefully they'll make a bit more sense than they did before.

So now we have nations going off on their own,risking their lives in the wilderness to find their loved ones. Not a wise move.

And as far as I'm concerned,Canada is the younger of the two brothers(America=1776,Canada=1867).So..yeah.

On to Chapter Six.


End file.
